Kingdom Hearts III DLC Ideas/Deadpool
Wade Winston Wilson, also known as the Merc in the Mouth, Deadpool, is a playable DLC Guest Character in Kingdom Hearts III. Background Deadpool, AKA Wade W. Wilson, is a mercenary, and will act for good or for evil, depending on which pays the most. When he was very young, his mother died of cancer, and his father was murdered. As an adult, Wade joined Project X, where he worked as a mercenary. After traveling around the world on various missions, Wade returned to America. Shortly thereafter, he was diagnosed with terminal cancer. His only hope of a cure was Department K, the branch of the Canadian government that created the Weapon X program. As the cure, he was granted regenerative healing abilities derived from Wolverine's mutant cells. He now had Wolverine's healing mutation, though to a far greater extent. He can survive injuries too severe for Wolverine, being able to regenerate from just one living cell. However, his body constantly remains horribly scarred, even though he is in perfect health. Now Deadpool no longer works for Department K, as he is an assassin and mercenary. Knowing that he is almost impossible to kill, he talks freely, earning him the nickname "the merc with a mouth". Unlike most characters from Marvel Comics, Deadpool breaks the fourth wall, meaning that he is fully aware that he's a fictional character. He frequently brings this up, thoroughly confusing most and leading some to believe he is insane, which may or may not be entirely true. Role in Kingdom Hearts III His story mode would serve as a part-remake of his own 2013 game, but sanitized as Kingdom Hearts is aimed at all ages but it would also serve as a part-midquel to Kingdom Hearts III. The story begins when Deadpool is in his Mansion, at the Living room where he plays the Kingdom Hearts games, albeit the ones are those as seen in the remastered Versions. While he admits that he liked the concept of Square, Disney and Pixar characters in the same game, he is tired of KH repeating the same formula, as he wants the hame to be even HARDER '''than any game before. To be added more soon...... Moveset Main Attacks *Trigger Happy: He activates his Trigger Happy mode to be prepared. *Wild Pistol Shot: He uses the pistols as seen in Wild West films. *Chimingchangas: He uses the Katanas to Slash the enemies while saying "Chimachangas!!!" *Katana Slash and Slice: He uses the Katanas to Slash and Slice the enemies. *Rifle Shot: First, he looks through the telescope of the Snifer Rifle to find an appropriate place to KO the enemy and then, he shoots it. *Silent Pistol Shot: First, he aims the Pistol to the enemies' head and then, he silently defeats them. *Shotgun Strike: He wields two shotguns towards to the opponent first, aiming them and later, shooting them. *Striker Punch: First, he gets Angry when there's a powerful Enemy, then he runs and performs a Powerful One hit KO Punch, similar to Saitama did in the One Punch-Man franchise. *Baseball Hit: He uses the baseball bat to hit the enemies' head. MP-Based Moves *Sniper Shot: He worlds a Sniper rifle first, then he aims it to the enemies. *CHI-MA-HA-ME-CHANG-AAAA!!!!: A Kamehama-esque projectile move where he uses weaponry to attack the opponents. Summons *Spider-Man: First, he whistles Spidey for help, Spidey and Wade later attack a group of enemies, as Spidey webs them while Wade uses his weapons to put them in a one hit KO. *Cable: Similar to the Spider-Man summon but he helps him first go back in time, then afterwards, he uses some of his weapons to get a silent one hit KO to some of the enemies. *Old Man Logan: *Negasonic Teenage Warhead: He whistles her to help him attack all of the enemies in a Single hit KO, as first, then she performs gigantic physical explosions from her body via her varying degrees. Later on, all of the enemies are hit via a Single hit KO. *Deadpool Corps A-SSEM-BLE!!!!!!: First, he yells "DEADPOOLS ASSE-MBB-LEEE!!!!!" by using a Megaphone, later on, the other variations of himself, such as Ultimate Deadpool (voiced by Nolan North), Lady Deadpool (voiced by Erica Mendez), Gwenpool (voiced by Eden Sher), Championpool (also voiced by Nolan North), Venompool (voiced by Steven Blum), Ronin Deadpool (voiced by Jason Spisak) and even Cablepool (also voiced by Ryan Reynolds) for help, later on, as they're about to attack hordes of enemies, they later do a Kamehameha pose but using their weaponry and all Deadpools say "CHA-ME-HA-ME-CHI-MA-CHAME-CHAN-GE-AAAAA!!!!!!", as a Kamehameha--esque projectile move is made out of plasma gun fire and later on, it knocks down all of the enemies, even bosses with a one hit KO. Limit Breaks '''Regular Limit Break: Deadpool says "IT'S REGENERATION TIME FOR ME BABY!!!!!!", as when his health became low, first he charges Similar to the Saiyans from the Dragon Ball franchise on how did they became Super Saiyans, as he slowly regenerates his health, then he does a very long Sword dance where he uses his Katanas to hit all of the enemies on screen with a one hit KO. '''Over 9,000,000 Limit Break: '''TBD. References *Fist of the North Star - He references the franchise TBD. *4Kids Entertainment - Deadpool references the infamous Company known for Heavily Americanizing and Censoring the Anime franchises (with the exception of Kinnikuman Nisei) in order to appeal Broadcasters in Syndication. However, he can't mention these franchises with their names due to Licensing Issues. *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - He makes a mention of various characters from that franchise. In addition, Takehito Koyasu and Yasuyuki Kase, the voices actors in the Japanese version of this also voiced Deadpool from the X-Men franchise. *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - TBD. * Quotes Kingdom Hearts III DLC Ideas/Deadpool/Quotes Transcript TBD. Notes/Trivia *His own story mode, aka Deadpool's Story Mode is perhaps the hardest mode in Kingdom Hearts history, as it would feature tougher enemies, stronger bosses (plus longer and much more epic boss fights) and the player would have to grind his level up to 399, as in the comics, he is very powerful and fought everyone else. *Deadpool's Story Mode would also have the most minigames in Kingdom Hearts history. *This was made to celebrate Disney's acquisition of 21st Century Fox, as the creator teased the inclusion of a Deadpool themed mode that he mentioned it on a list of Fox titles in Future Kingdom Hearts games. **In addition, this was also made to celebrate Disney's annoucement of putting the X-Men and the Fantastic Four in the Marvel Cinematic Universe in December 2017. ***Kevin Fiege confirmed that the X-Men will be included in the MCU as of March 2018. **For the inspiration, the creator watched the video of Butch Hartman drawing him into various scenes of Disney films such as Beauty and the Beast, the Lion King, etc. *Ryan Reynolds reprises his role from the live-action films, similar to how some of the live-action actors reprised their roles in the Kingdom Hearts series. *His mode will also had the most fourth wall breaks in Kingdom Hearts history, as well as the most jokes, from how many animated shows from the East (typically Anime in Japan) as well as him had downplayed the mature elements, to lampshade hanging of various worlds he visited. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:DLC Category:Avengers Category:X-Men Category:Deadpool Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas